Report 738
Report #738 Skillset: Tinkering Skill: Revelations Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing Solution 3. Problem: In an effort to further make Tinkering enchantments worthwhile, a suggestion is made to revamp the effects of Revelations which are largely ineffective and undesirable in their current state of existence. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Much as the ILLUSIONS syntax now shows the duration and placement of Illusionist spells, replace the current effect with the ability to discern the existence and duration of room effects cast by any of the melder classes as opposed to the demesne effects. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Convert Revelations into a defense that you can attune to any individual on the same plane. With the defense active, the entry and exit of the individual will be seen regardless of their shrouded status. After 10 entries or exits, the defense fades and needs to be reactivated again. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have the enchantment instead detect the holder(s) of any meld in the area the enchantment is activated in. Much like the Mystic Binoculars auction artifact without the added benefit of telling exactly how large the meld(s) is or are. Player Comments: ---on 12/8 @ 23:54 writes: Other ideas include: converting Revelations into a defense for increased illusion detection, converting Revelation into a way to detect the entry and exit of incorporeal bodies into a room, or converting Revelations into a defense to detect the entry and exit of individuals in adjacent rooms. Revelations, thematically, has a lot of possibility in it, so any other suggestions are welcome to be considered. As is, the enchantment is just not used much, so more ideas are welcome. ---on 12/9 @ 13:35 writes: All of these are fine, really, including the comments. Though I'll admit that solution 1 isn't truly attractive enough to make this enchantment more worthwhile. Solution 2 may need toning down from 10 to maybe around 3-4 and/or fade after a set amount of time. An alternative is to give the defense a long expiration but make it targeted (essentially making it have a faeriefire-like effect). ---on 12/13 @ 20:08 writes: Why not make revelations offensive and have it cast faeriefire when pointed or whatevered at a target ---on 12/16 @ 04:57 writes: Another idea I particularly like: let Revelations determine the type of damage you incur when the defense is up. Since Magic Tomes charge depending on damage type, I figure the same mechanic can be applied to Revelations but for all damage types. Just have the defense flash a colour or symbol or something, because this information would be handy for hunters and information gatherers like me! ---on 12/18 @ 14:11 writes: Agree with this report. I like solution 2 and many of the comments suggestions. The faerie fire and adjacent room movement detection ones are especially nice. I imagine it would display a message like "Fain approaches in the $dir_1 from the $dir_2." or something to that effect? ---on 12/20 @ 08:41 writes: Even without the specific directions involved, it'd still be a neater skill than what the enchantment currently does. The message can even be something as simple as: 'Bob enters/leaves the periphery of your vision.' ---on 12/20 @ 11:15 writes: I have no objections to this report and will leave it to the better-informed envoys to decide what is the best solution. ---on 12/21 @ 23:34 writes: I'm fine with any of the solutions or suggestions so far.